


Terbang

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Asian Games 2018
Genre: Drabble, Flying, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: "... kok kamu bisa terbang?"





	Terbang

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Maskot Asian Games 2018 © Jefferson Edri. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

"Atuuuung!"

Atung menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, mencari sosok yang memanggil namanya tetapi tidak kunjung ia temukan. "Kaka? Kamu di mana?"

"Sini! Sini! Lihat ke atas!"

Atung mendongak dan melihat Kaka si badak benar-benar ada di atasnya; melayang-layang di langit dengan bahagia. "... kok kamu bisa terbang?"

"Iya, nih! Soalny―ATUNG AWAAAS!"

Atung buru-buru berlari saat ia merasa bayangan Kaka semakin besar di sekitarnya. Badak itu terjatuh tepat di tempat tadi Atung berdiri. Kembali Atung menoleh ke atas dan dilihatnya Bhin Bhin tengah kehabisan napas sambil perlahan melayang turun.

"... Kaka, kamu kalau mau terbang itu kira-kira dong minta tolongnya."


End file.
